


How I Became A Spy And Got Adopted By Four Strange Men

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, LET PRIVATE SAY FUCK 2K20, Other, This is only rated teen so that they can curse, but might sometimes shift to other perspectives, im a sucker for the whole found family trope, kind of mixing the movie continuity with the tv show continuity, the story is told from Mai's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Mai has lived as an orphan pretty much her entire life, and has never really had a place to call home. She just lives on the streets of New York City, getting money to eat by picking up coins from the street, or occasionally pickpocketing strangers. But one day, she comes across four strange men fighting a woman that looks half machine, and is accidentally dragged into the fight. They become impressed when she is able to knock a random henchman out, and they ask her if she wants to join their group. Now, Mai has to train to become a spy, and help Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private take down Dr. Mako, an evil scientist who wishes to turn humanity into robots. What could possibly go wrong?





	How I Became A Spy And Got Adopted By Four Strange Men

"Hey, get back here, kid! Give me back my wallet!" the man shouted at me as I took off with his wallet. He gave chase, but I knew that I could outrun him.

While running, I spotted a large croud. Jackpot. I darted through the crowd, shoving past people and trying to get through as fast as I could. Once I was out, I looked behind me, and sure enough, the man was gone. Triumphant, I went into an alleyway, and took the wallet out of my hoody pocket. I know stealing is wrong, but a girl's gotta eat, right? 

I emptied out the contents of the wallet on the ground, and looked at my haul. 15 bucks in cash, 53 cents, a credit card, a drivers licence, and a Gamestop rewards card. Not much, but it'll do. I took the cash and coins and put them in my pocket, and put everything else back in the wallet. It wasn't like I was going to use a credit card or drivers licence that didn't belong to me and risk getting arrested anytime soon. And what would I use a Gamestop rewards card for? I didn't have a gaming console, or a tv to plug one into. I didn't even have a home.

I guess I should introduce myself and explain my situation. My name is Mai Phan, I'm 19 years old, and I'm a homeless orphan. I don't know anything about my parents, except that my dad was Vietnamese and that my mom was Inuit. I spent the first ten years of my life in an orphanage, but I ran away because the lady who ran it was a bitch, and I've been living on the streets ever since. 

That's it. That's my tragic backstory. No getting raised by ocelots, or being forced to work as a lawn gnome, or my parents not showing up to my own birth, just the classic 'my parents died and I'm living on the streets'. It sucks, but it's nothing special. I'm pretty sure there are kids all over the world going through the same thing I am, and some probably going through worse than what I'm going through.

\----

Since I usually have to avoid cops, I don't really have a definate place that I sleep. Sometimes I find a matress someone threw out in the dumpster and sleep in the alleyway, sometimes I sleep on a bench in Central Park, and so on. Luckily, since I've wandered the streets of New York all these years, I pretty much have the entire island of Manhatten memorized, and I've learned a thing or two. 

None of those things were what to do when you get caught in between a battle between a group of spys and an evil scientist.

I was just sleeping in an alleyway when I heard a loud noise that sounded like one of those laser blasters in a sci-fi movie. I bolted awake, and quickly looked around to see where the noise had come from. When I saw nothing, I went back asleep. After a while, I heard the noise again, followed by the sound of people shouting. I woke up again, but this time, I actually got up and walked around to investigate. You'd probably think that since it's New York, I probably wouldn't care, but when you've lived on the streets as long as I have, you tend to be more aware of your surroundings.

When I walked out of the alleyway, I heard the blaster noise again, and I looked up and realized it was coming from the roof. Despite my gut telling me not to investigate further, my curiosity got the better of me, and I started to climb up the fire escape on the side of the apartment building. 'Girl, what are you doing?!' I thought to myself, 'Why are you going NEAR the mysterious noise?!'

When I finally reached the roof, I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw four guys fighting a lady that looked like a villain in a Terminator movie that was wielding a lazer gun! Seriously, she had 'bad guy' writen all over her! Siver hair shaved on one side, wearing a black turtle neck with a lab coat, all her limbs looked like prosthetics, it looked like her lower jaw was a prosthetic as well, a group of henchmen, and icy blue eyes to top it all off! They four guys that were fighting her didn't look too normal either! One of them, who I assumed was the leader, had a buzz cut and wore a black commando vest, with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. The tall one had a lab coat and wore glasses, and had his hair slicked back. The smaller one also had a commando vest, with a grey and white cammoflage shirt underneath. The buff one had spiky hair shaved on the sides, a crazy look in his eyes, wore a black muscle shirt, and had a scar on the right side of his mouth (well, my right, his left). All four of them wore grey and white cammoflage pants, with black combat boots, and knee guards.

"You won't get away with this, Dr. Mako!" the leader shouted at the evil lady. The lady, who I now know was Dr. Mako, laughed maniaclly. "Oh, but I will!" she said, a terriffying grin on her face, "Once I'm able to steal a few more parts for my machine, I can turn all organic beings on the planet into robots!"

Wait, did she just say turn all organic beings into ROBOTS?! That was crazy! SHE was crazy! 'I have to get out of here' I thought to myself, and started to climb down the ladder, but I felt someone grab my arm. It was one of Dr. Mako's henchmen! I tried to struggle, but to no prevail, as he pulled me up on the roof. "Well, what do we have here?" he chuckled, "Looks like someone has been snoopin-" Before he could finish his sentence, someone punched him in the side of his face, and he was out cold. 

I turned to see who my savior was, and it was the tall guy in the lab coat. "Um... hi," he started, looking a bit awkward, "My name is Kowalski."

"Mai," I returned, "Thank you for punching that guy. I just came up here because I wanted to know what the fuck was going on, but I ended up getting spotted, I guess." 'You GUESS?' I thought, 'That henchdude got you dragged into this mess! I KNEW I should have just ignored that sound!'

"Well then, since you've been spotted, I guess you're under our protection now," Kowalski told me, and another blast went off, "Wait here, I'll be right back" He ran over to a henchman and knocked them out, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Great!" I shout-whispered, "I find out an evil scientist is plotting to turn all life on the planet into robots, and now I'm in the middle of a battle between these four dudes and said scientist! This is EXACTLY how I wanted this night to go!" I was broken out of my sarcastic ranting by one of the henchmen grabbing me from behind. I don't know what came over me, but I somehow was able to bend foreward and slam him on the ground, knocking him unconcious. 

I looked down at the guy, shocked at what I had just done. How the fuck did I do that?! Was I secretly a badass?! I looked up, and all four of the guys (I need to find out their names) were staring at me in shock. "How... how did you do that?" the small one asked me, with the most obvious British accent. Looking back down at the body, I said: "I-I don't know. I guess it was a knee jerk response-" I was cut off by the sound of Dr. Mako crying out in anger. "You may have one this battle, but mark my words! I will be triumphant, and I'll get you next time, Penguins!" She jumped onto a helicarrier that had suddenly appeared, and the helicarrier flew away.

I stood there in silence with the four guys, until I finally said: "... Penguins?" "It's the name of our little group," the leader said with confidence, "My name is Skipper. The tall one's Kowalski, the crazy-eyed one is Rico, and the small one is Private." Good, I finally have names. 

"My name is Mai," I said awkwardly, "So, what are you guys? A group of army dudes? Spys? What's the deal?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that we're spys," Private said, "We work on keeping the world safe from threats like Dr. Mako, and other villains."

Woah. I was talking to actual spys. "Okay. What was with that Dr. Mako lady that said she was gonna turn all life on the planet into robots?"

"Wait," Skipper said abbruptly, "Kowalski, analysis."

"When I found her, one of Dr. Mako's henchmen had a hold of her arm and said something about snooping, meaning that Mai must of heard her plan to turn all organic life on the planet into robots, and that Dr. Mako now knows that Mai knows her plan, and Mai could be in serious danger," Kowalski told him.

"Right," Skipper said, turning to me, "Well, Missy-"

"Mai," I interjected in annoyance. I hated it when people gave me nicknames. 

"Whatever, Maya," Skipper continued, getting my name wrong again, "It looks like you are under witness protection now. You'll be coming with us."

"Wait, what? No, I'm not gonna let some group of spys named after flightless birds take me to their secret base 'for my protection'!" I said, doing quotation marks with my fingers while saying 'for my protection'. "I'm afraid you have no choice," Skipper said, "If that henchman knows you heard the plan, he most likely told Dr. Mako, and she will see you as a threat to her carrying out her plans, and try to eliminate you."

"Whatever. I'm out. Peace" I said, throwing a piece sign as I ran back over to the fire escape. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Skipper shouted out to me, "Rico, grab her."

Suddenly, before I could make it to the fire escape, Rico grabbed me from behind. "HEY, LET ME GO!" I shouted at him, trying to kick his shins, but to no prevail. He slung me over his shoulder and took me over to the others. Skipper nodded to Rico in approval, then turned to me. "Listen up, Mary-" "MAI!" I shouted. Was he actually bad with names, or was he just getting my name wrong just to piss me off?!

"Dr. Mako is one of our most dangerous adversaries," Skipper continued, "Right behind Dr. Blowhole, who tried to flood the whole planet, or Hans, who made me Denmark's public enemy #1, but right above Dr. Octavius Brine, who's real name is Daryll-" "Dave," Kowalski corrected him. "... who tried to turn a bunch of penguins into monsters." he finished. "Okay, and you're telling me this because..." I asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Because the point is," Skipper said, "If Dr. Mako knows that you know about her plan, like we said before, she could try to hurt, or even kill you. So whether you like it or not, you need to be under witness protection. Not to mention, you did a pretty good job knocking out that henchman. With enough training, you could be a force to be reckoned with."

"... Are you offering me a position in you're little spy group?" I asked, dumbfounded. One minute, they're trying to kidnap me, and the next they're trying to get me to join their group? I had to wonder if they were in their right minds.

"It would be better than forcing you into witness protection, right?" Skipper asked. I thought for a moment. Training to become apart of a spy team? The thought of that actually sounded really cool, and a lot better than the life I had right now. 

"... Okay" I finally said, "I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short. The next one will be a bit longer, I promise!


End file.
